


他人の関係

by LycheeSoda



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeSoda/pseuds/LycheeSoda
Summary: 题目取自于日剧《昼颜》的ending，意思是“陌生人的关系”。我每次都是这样，总是想着要写一篇走肾不走心的爽文，最后都变成莫名的走心（x





	他人の関係

他人の関係

 

“邕邕~邕邕你在哪里呀！我回来啦！”  
女人跌跌撞撞地进了家门，踢掉了脚上的高跟鞋。偌大的客厅里看不见一个人，她被酒精熏得红红的眼睛里多了些茫然。扶着墙走了进去，她刚张了张嘴，只见有谁匆匆从楼梯上跑了下来。  
美艳的女人勾起唇角笑了，无骨似的扑进来人的怀里，笑嘻嘻地眯起了眼睛。她凑过去在邕圣祐唇角落下一吻，浓重的酒味却让邕圣祐不动声色地皱了皱眉：“邕邕~我的邕邕来啦~”  
她醉得有些狠了，回到家里连灯都不记得开，自然看不清邕圣祐有些不自然的神色。维持着抱住她的动作，邕圣祐带着她一点点向一楼的主卧挪动：“你醉了，我送你回房间吧。”  
“嗯……没事啦，就是跟客户多喝了一点，嘿嘿。对了，我们儿子呢？”她眨了眨眼，伸长脖子对着二楼大喊，“唔……尼尔啊！妈妈回来啦！”  
“姐姐，他已经睡了，别吵醒他吧。”邕圣祐连忙制止了她，“我们先回去。”  
她懵懵地点了点头，半阖上眼靠在邕圣祐肩膀上。才安静了一小会儿，她又笑了起来：“说起来，尼尔很粘邕邕诶……”  
邕圣祐的身体瞬间变得僵硬起来。

 

喝醉的女人很快就睡着了。  
废了老大的劲帮有点小洁癖的女人换好衣服盖好被子，邕圣祐借着床头昏暗的一点点光线观察起女人的容颜。卸下妆容后的女人看上去多了些疲惫，却依旧能窥见她白日时的容光焕发，更别提缀在唇上的那颗痣，给她平添一抹艳丽。邕圣祐有些不自控地伸出手，想要触碰那个画龙点睛的部位。  
却被身后一声嗤笑惊得顿住了。  
邕圣祐这才回想起他刚才并没有关上房门。回过头，穿着睡衣的青年抱着手靠在门框上，不知道已经站在那里看了多久。对上邕圣祐的视线，青年也丝毫没有怯场，反而勾起嘴角笑了，笑得单纯又无辜。  
“妈妈的痣，很漂亮对吧？”仿佛没有察觉到邕圣祐的无措似的，姜丹尼尔走到床上蹲了下来。像个撒娇的孩子一样，他勾住邕圣祐的手，带着他抚上自己的眼角——那里一样缀着一颗痣，“不过我也有，你来摸我的吧。虽然我们的都没有哥的三角星漂亮。”  
邕圣祐抿了抿唇，没有试图挣开。他只是垂下眼帘，没有被桎梏的手有些不安地磨蹭着衣角：“尼尔，别闹。今天就算了吧，我在这里陪你妈妈……”  
“没闹啊。”狼崽子却瞬间卸下了无害的伪装。他朝着邕圣祐眨了眨眼，低沉的嗓音里透着些危险的意味，“哥，要不我也留在这里，要不你跟我出去。你想怎么选？”

……根本就没有选择。  
被姜丹尼尔压在门板上深吻的邕圣祐如是想道。  
满心妒意的青年根本不知道轻重，咬住邕圣祐的力道根本不像在接吻，反而狠烈到让邕圣祐产生了种下一秒就会被姜丹尼尔吞入腹中的错觉。姜丹尼尔的手并不安分，顺着宽松的睡裤探入邕圣祐的下身，有一下没一下地揉搓着邕圣祐的臀肉。  
终于舍得稍微放过邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔抵着喘气的哥哥的额头笑了：“哥，你在害羞吗？”  
感觉到姜丹尼尔抚慰自己前端的手，邕圣祐轻轻颤了一下，垂着眼没有答话。粗糙的手指或轻或重地唤起邕圣祐的欲望，他面色潮红，双手不自觉地抵住姜丹尼尔的胸膛，却使不上半分力气，欲拒还迎的模样只是让姜丹尼尔再一次笑出了声。他偏头吻了吻邕圣祐的侧脸：“别害羞啊哥，如果不是我妈突然回来，这种事情我们半个小时之前就该做了。”  
说着，他原本揽住邕圣祐腰肢的那只手也移到下方，扯下本就显得碍事的裤子。手指没有任何阻碍地探进后穴，并不干涩的后穴没有让邕圣祐感觉到疼痛，异物入侵的不适却还是让他轻轻呜咽了一声。  
“你看，哥明明都已经准备好了。”被情欲熏染到沙哑的声音响在邕圣祐耳边。他不自控地对上了姜丹尼尔的视线，那双平素可爱的无辜的眼睛如今仿佛快把他吃下去一般危险，“还等什么呢？你明明也着火了。”  
当然已经准备好了。在姜丹尼尔的母亲回来之前，他就已经被姜丹尼尔压在了那张床上。被他挑逗，为他呻吟，后面被黏滑的液体沾满，青年修长的手指开拓着他的身体，目光灼灼地注视着他。拥住姜丹尼尔的脖颈，他已经做好了被占有的准备——  
如果没有听见突然响起的、呼唤他的声音的话。

 

这样不对，没有人比邕圣祐更清楚。  
被那个女人带回家的时候，他就应该失去自己的心，失去爱的能力。他是女人带回来的新玩具，是靠着富婆吃饭的小白脸，是被金主宠爱才能拿到好几个画报工作的小模特。  
他并没有奢求女人的儿子能够用平常的目光去看待他。  
可穿着整齐校服的青年把书包放在沙发上，静静地看了他一会儿，却咧开嘴角笑了。青年的笑容能让人想起白糯糯软乎乎的萨摩耶，如同微笑天使那样可以卸下他人的心防。趁着母亲短暂离开，青年凑到邕圣祐身边，笑眯眯地问他：“我可以叫你圣祐哥吗？”  
“啊……如果你不介意的话。”无措的反而变成了邕圣祐，被姜丹尼尔这么一问只能手忙脚乱地点了点头。  
“叫我尼尔就可以啦。”姜丹尼尔歪着头的样子有他这个年龄独有的单纯，“哥你真厉害，我还是第一次见到妈妈把人带回家呢。”  
这是夸奖吗？那时的邕圣祐搞不太清楚，只能讪笑两声，祈求自己好心的金主姐姐快点回来。  
却还是忍不住把视线投到姜丹尼尔身上。根本没有在意家里多了一个人，姜丹尼尔半趴在沙发上翻动着自己的书包。感觉到邕圣祐的视线，姜丹尼尔扭过头，从书包里抽出了一本练习册：“哥，你会数学吗？我有点学不懂，可以问你吗？”  
“……数学？”邕圣祐瞪大眼睛，忍不住在心底抱怨难道他看上去像是学习成绩好的人吗，现实却只是懵懵地答道，“但是我高中的时候数学考过27分……”  
“27？”姜丹尼尔同样睁大眼睛反问，没等邕圣祐回答便自顾自地笑了起来，“天呐，哥哥是傻子吧哈哈哈哈哈哈，27是怎么考出来的？”  
“什么27？”  
金主姐姐却回来得很不是时候。姜丹尼尔乖巧地摇了摇头，冲邕圣祐眨了眨眼，做了个“嘘”的动作，就扭头对着自己的妈妈傻笑起来。宠爱儿子的女人没有多问，坐在邕圣祐身边对他说了些什么，似乎是在讲帮他谈下的工作。他礼貌地微笑着，脑海里却满是姜丹尼尔刚才的模样。  
不属于自己的心脏怎么可以跳动得那么快。他扣住自己的手掌，指甲扎进软肉之中带来一丝丝疼痛，却不足以让他清醒过来。  
金丝雀是没有资格坠入爱河的。

如果他没有撞见姜丹尼尔在浴室里叫他的名字的话。  
他的手里还拿着姜丹尼尔忘在外面的睡衣。被水雾笼了一层纱却依旧看得出宽阔结实的背脊，水流的声音掩盖不住那人低哑的嗓音。  
“圣祐……圣祐……”  
那个人这么一声一声地叫着。  
不大的卫生间内回荡着的声音让邕圣祐产生了种姜丹尼尔是在对着自己耳语的错觉，热腾腾的蒸汽仿佛变为姜丹尼尔的双手，在他身上游走。他似乎看见青年露出大狗狗那般状似无辜的表情，手掌却扣住邕圣祐的后颈不让他走。用那双明亮的眼睛注视着他，然后——  
不对，他在幻想什么？邕圣祐猛地醒过来，把衣服放在化妆台上转身就想走，却没想到被一只手猛地拽住，拉进了怀中。  
青年的身上还满是水珠，濡湿了邕圣祐的衣物。滴着水的脑袋靠在邕圣祐的颈窝上，青年伸出舌头舔了一下邕圣祐的耳尖。满意地看到这个哥哥在自己怀中轻颤一下、僵硬到无法动弹的模样，姜丹尼尔轻轻地笑了。  
身下的勃发抵着邕圣祐的臀瓣，高中生不满足地挺了挺腰，嘴里说着的话却像个乖乖道歉的孩子：“哥，对不起弄湿了你的衣服，我来帮你吧。”  
迷迷糊糊地被剥了个干净，冰凉的瓷砖让邕圣祐清醒了些许。他刚刚张口想说些什么，却没想到被姜丹尼尔抓住机会吻了上来。没有合上的嘴方便了青年的进攻，舌尖细细划过邕圣祐的口腔。从来没有被这样侵入的邕圣祐大脑一片空白，直到姜丹尼尔一口咬上他的脖颈、膝盖有一下没一下地磨蹭起了邕圣祐勃发的欲望，他才终于回过了神。半软的手努力去推姜丹尼尔的肩膀，邕圣祐哑着嗓子呵斥：“丹尼尔！不行！”  
“为什么不行？”姜丹尼尔抬起了头。不知道是否是因为浴室的潮湿，青年的双眸水汪汪的，看上去可怜兮兮的，“圣祐哥你不喜欢我吗？”  
喜欢——那颗不属于他自己的心脏几乎是在瞬间就回答了这个疑问。他嗫嚅着，却一句话都说不出口。姜丹尼尔却勾起嘴角笑了起来，这一次不过是凑上去吻了吻邕圣祐的额头，纯情得仿佛刚刚告白成功的男孩：“哥，我也喜欢你。”  
……这样是不对的。努力抓住洗手台不让自己腿软到跪下，邕圣祐无意间抬起头，对上镜子里自己那双沾满情欲的双眼。他从没见过那样的自己。太过明显的欢愉与淫靡，一时间他再也无法压抑自己甜腻的呻吟。  
身后的姜丹尼尔轻笑一声，挑起邕圣祐的下巴，温柔地强迫他继续注视两人交合的场面。他的嘴唇贴上邕圣祐的脖子，灼热的温度逼着邕圣祐仰起了头——他觉得自己像是一只濒死的天鹅。  
他不知道自己为什么会以为姜丹尼尔是个单纯的高中生，在这样的家庭下长大的姜丹尼尔怎么可能真的什么都不懂。他的身份没有资格喜欢姜丹尼尔，他也不应该相信姜丹尼尔口中的“喜欢”。  
可当他被翻过身对上姜丹尼尔的视线时，他却情不自禁地沉溺进姜丹尼尔的双眸之中——青年的世界好像只有他一个人那样狭小。超过承受范围的快感让他难以自控地在姜丹尼尔的背脊上留上一道道红痕，他分出些心神去想，姜丹尼尔一定是故意的。故意落下衣服，故意让他听到声音，也早就算准了他根本无力拒绝。  
但如果能在这片爱之海之中溺毙的话，那也不错。

 

所以才任由事情发展到了现在这般地步。  
金主姐姐应酬回来醉在主卧，小白脸在其他房间被她的儿子上。人生真是一部魔幻现实主义小说。  
在被姜丹尼尔填满的瞬间，邕圣祐把手搭在姜丹尼尔肩膀上。他不想呻吟出声，却依旧被快感逼得发出呢喃的鼻音，好似一只被抚慰的猫咪。小腿挂在姜丹尼尔的手臂上，他觉得自己像是被对折的虾。  
啊，这个不行，这孩子对海鲜过敏。正有点走神地想着，胸前的殷红却猛地被啃了一下。疼痛伴随着快感侵袭而来，邕圣祐一时之间没能咬住嘴唇，忍不住呜咽了一声。青年猛地顶了一下，唇角出现的笑意性感异常：“哥，怎么可以在这种时候走神？叫太大声了把我妈吵醒了怎么办？”  
还能怎么办？当然是被你妈赶出去，失去工作流落街头啊。邕圣祐腹诽，却被姜丹尼尔猛地抱了起来。害怕下坠的邕圣祐双腿下意识地夹紧姜丹尼尔的腰，却方便姜丹尼尔托住他的臀把他抬了起来。自身的体重让姜丹尼尔进入得更深，邕圣祐只觉得头皮发麻，无可奈何地一口咬住姜丹尼尔的肩膀。  
“不要咬人啊。”这么说着，姜丹尼尔却并没有推开邕圣祐。他把邕圣祐抵在落地窗前，猛烈地抽送起来。  
背后冰凉的触感，身前灼热的温度，冰火两重天的感觉激得邕圣祐快崩溃了。他没有忘记这里是在哪里，羞耻心让他的声音染上了些哭腔：“不……尼尔……不要在这里……”  
“放心吧，没人会看见的。”姜丹尼尔却并没有手下留情。似乎是心疼邕圣祐的背，他放下邕圣祐的一条腿，温柔地吻着邕圣祐的喉结，却莫名地接了一句，“说起来，哥是我妈的情人，我其实应该叫你爸爸吧？”  
脚尖点地的姿势并没有舒服多少，意外的称呼只是让邕圣祐抖得更厉害。攀着姜丹尼尔的背脊，修剪得干净的指甲却用力到仿佛能把姜丹尼尔抓伤：“呜……什么爸爸……我……啊……我跟你妈妈又没有结婚……”  
“啊，我知道了，应该叫你小爸吧？”像个好学的好学生似的，姜丹尼尔一本正经地修改了答案。他凑到邕圣祐的耳边，刻意压低了声音，“小爸。”  
邕圣祐抖了抖，却找不出反驳的话语。  
他本来就是姜丹尼尔母亲的情人。  
姜丹尼尔却像是玩上瘾了似的，在邕圣祐体内顶弄的欲望一下比一下重。舌尖描绘着邕圣祐耳廓的形状，姜丹尼尔用气音小声调侃：“小爸好贪心哦，后面把我吸得那么紧，一点都不放开。我快被小爸榨干了，怎么办？哥，准备怎么赔我啊？”  
“我怎么……我怎么知道！”邕圣祐快被姜丹尼尔逼哭了，无力的双手死死抵着姜丹尼尔结实的胸肌，“你给我适可而止啊丹尼尔！”  
“呜……小爸不说吗？”还没成年的高中生却在这种时候卖起了乖，垂下眼睛的模样像是被抛弃的大狗狗似的委屈又可怜，“尼尔好伤心啊。”  
可是还能怎么办？邕圣祐就是吃他这一套，就连姜丹尼尔使坏的动作都可以无视的那样，被爱蒙蔽了双眼。  
“射……让你射里面总行了吧？”邕圣祐的语气里带上了浓重的哭腔。指尖在姜丹尼尔宽阔的背脊上留下一道又一道痕迹，邕圣祐的眼角也带上了一抹红，“求求你……求你了尼尔，让我射……啊……呜，让我射吧……”  
姜丹尼尔的眸色变得深邃，倾身给了邕圣祐一个深吻：“我们圣祐真乖。”  
可在释放的刹那，邕圣祐却只感觉到一阵悲哀。  
这样的时间究竟要持续到什么时候？如果可以拒绝的话就不用那么痛苦了吧。  
如果可以不用去爱该有多好。

 

简单的清理之后，姜丹尼尔依旧绑着邕圣祐不放手。邕圣祐却没了温存的念头，混沌的大脑渐渐变得清醒。他微皱着眉头，开始挣扎起来：“放开我尼尔，我要回主卧。”  
“回去干嘛，我妈肯定已经睡死了，要是她先起来看到你身上的痕迹才会怀疑吧？”姜丹尼尔却搂紧邕圣祐死死不放手。结实的大腿抬起来扣住邕圣祐的身体，像个害怕一个人睡觉的孩子似的，姜丹尼尔嘟囔着撒娇，“我们早点起来就行了。今晚就这样吧，我要哥陪我睡。”  
身上的痕迹是谁留的？刚才抓着他不放、一定要听到他求饶的人又是谁？放松力道蜷缩在姜丹尼尔怀里，邕圣祐半阖着眼，思考着这些难解的疑问，心中却没有一丝半毫去追究的欲望。  
他只觉得姜丹尼尔的怀抱异常温暖，手臂也很好枕，弄得本就疲惫的身体更加沉重。  
或许靠着姜丹尼尔就能睡个好觉吧。  
“哥，对不起。”  
“嗯？”陷入困意的邕圣祐懒洋洋地用鼻音反问。  
姜丹尼尔搂住他腰肢的力量加大了些许。大狗狗用鼻子蹭了蹭他的后颈，声音带了些沉闷：“不该叫你‘小爸’。”  
更过分的事都已经做过了，这孩子居然是在为这个道歉啊。邕圣祐很想说没关系，反正我是你小爸也是事实，但他最后却还是选择了沉默。  
不知为何张开了嘴，这句话却说不出口。  
“我经常想，如果你没有接受我妈妈的条件，没有当她的情人，没有跟她回家，我们还能相遇吗？”  
“……现在想这么多有什么用。”  
姜丹尼尔沉默了一会儿，才轻轻笑了起来：“你说的对，没有如果。但是没关系，总有一天，我妈会腻了你的。到时候她再也不会管你的资源，会把你从家里赶出去。”顿了顿，姜丹尼尔向着邕圣祐的方向挪了挪，“到那个时候，你就跟我在一起吧，圣祐。”  
“说什么傻话呢。”邕圣祐却蔫蔫地反驳，“等到那个时候，你也肯定已经腻了我了。你才多少岁，还是年轻人，可比你妈妈喜新厌旧多了。”  
高中生在事后随口给出的承诺是不能相信的，邕圣祐暗暗这么警告自己。  
虽然心脏依旧不自控地疯狂跳动了起来。  
姜丹尼尔没有试图辩解，只是把邕圣祐搂得更紧：“哥，虽然我叫你哥，但你可不比我大多少。”他不会放弃的，他一定要等到那一天。可以毫无顾忌地，把邕圣祐拥入怀中的那一天。

他们都不知道彼此的想法，只是执拗地享受着只有他们两人的夜晚。  
在白天重新变回儿子与妈妈的情人之前。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目取自于日剧《昼颜》的ending，意思是“陌生人的关系”。  
> 我每次都是这样，总是想着要写一篇走肾不走心的爽文，最后都变成莫名的走心（x


End file.
